deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/The Killer Girl Next Door: A Manga Horror Battle Royale: Rena Ryuguu vs Mai Mashiro vs Rio Miyaichi vs Satsuki Miya
Rena Ryuguu, the ordinary girl turned machete-wielding killer by an insanity-causing virus VS Mai Mashiro, the serial killer and snuff filmer who hides behind the facade of a Japanese schoolgirl VS Satsuki Miya, the girl who was kidnapped by a psychopath, but later aided him in his schemes in a bizarre form of Stockholm Syndrome VS Rio Miyaichi, Japan's "female Dexter Morgan", who lures her criminal-victims into her apartment to die Four "girls next door" who hide a secret thirst for blood, but... WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Rena Ryuguu= Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. Weapons Nata The nata is a Japanese tool similar in appearance to a meat cleaver, though its use is more similar to that of a machete or a billhook. The nata is used as a general purpose agricultural and outdoor cutting tool used for cutting brush, chopping wood etc, though it can obviously be used as an improvised weapon. Metal Pipe When her nata is not available at one point in the anime, Rena has been seen to use a length of metal pipe about three feet long to defend herself. The pipe was found in an old garbage dump, which Rena has a habit of "treasure hunting" in. Glass Shard As well as the metal pipe, Rena is depicted in the anime using a shard of broken glass about 4-5 inches long and two inches wide, likely broken off a window pane, as an improvised weapon when she was attacked in the garbage dump. =Mai Mashiro= WARNING, THIS ARTICLE DESCRIBES GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND MATURE CONTENT Mai Mashiro is a major character in the 2014 manga Dead Tube. Mai is a teenage girl in her high school swim club who approaches series protagonist and film club student Tomohiro Machiya and asks him to film her constantly for the next two days. Mai has him film her swimming, with friends after school, and even in compromising situations, such as in the shower or even going to the bathroom. Mai even has him film her all night while she is asleep Along the way, Mai behaves seductively and strongly implies attraction to Tomohiro. Mai reveals a boy named Yamamoto who bullied Tomohiro in middle school to be a her boyfriend, however, he keeps filming as Mai goes on a date with her Yamamoto and even enters an abandoned factory and starts to have sex with him. Before the Yamamoto can complete the act, however, Mai seizes a metal pipe from the floor of the factory and brutally clubs him to death. Tomohiro is strangely transfixed by the scene, and realized to his horror that he is aroused by the murder. Mai, still nude and covered in her victim's blood, asks Tomohiro to stand still and kisses him, before taking the memory card from his camera. Tomohiro meets Mai the next day at school, and she tells him that she has managed to frame an innocent man for her crime, and also declares herself to be Tomohiro's lover. She also pays him five million yen for his camerawork and tells him to continue working with her as a camera, this time to film the head of his film club, a girl named Oushima Sanagi for five days, claiming she will commit suicide after five days. During a field trip attended by the entire film club, along with Mai, Tomohiro films them, until one day until Oushima's death. Throughout the field trip, Oushima seduces Tomohiro. On the last day of the drip, Oushima takes Tomohiro aside and states that she received a text and photos from Mai showing her boyfriend murdered, as well as three boys in the film club. Mai also states that she had Mizuno, a girl from the film club raped by three male accomplices. The text warns that if Oushima does not commit suicide in two days, more of her friends will die. Oushima and Tomohiro formulate a plan to ambush and kill Mai the next day on the roof of the school. Shortly before enacting her plan, Oushima confesses her love for Tomohiro and kisses him. The next day, Mai visits the roof of the school, and sees Oushima about to commit suicide, but then shocks everyone by revealing she knows Tomohiro is hiding behind the door. At that moment, Mizuno tackles Mai to the ground and demands that Tomohiro kill Mai now, stated that she is behind her rape and the other boys murder. Mai, however, managed to recover and tosses Mizuno at Oushima, pushing Oushima off the building. Tomohiro attacks Mai with a baseball bat, and clubs her to death. Moments later, however, Oushima appears from the stairs, perfectly alive, and states she landed on a soft awning set up a floor below, and the dead body on the ground was actually a girl she and two accomplices had kidnapped and thrown from the window. At the same time, the two male accomplices reveal themselves, and Mizuno reveals she was an Oushima's accomplice as well. Oushima states that Mizuno killed a random person, who was not really her boyfriend, and even, more bizarrely, Mizuno allowed herself to be raped by three boys in the film club, who were in on the scheme, and were later murdered by Oushima. Oushima then reveals her true "love" was not a person at all, but her obsession with producing amateur snuff films and uploading them to a site called "Dead Tube". She also reveals her interest in Tomohiro is a lie, and that she is sexually involved with both of her male accomplices. She then asks for Tomohiro's last words. Tomohiro responds "Too bad", and Mai apparently rise from the dead, drawing an awl and a collapsing baton, and brutally murders all of Oushima's accomplices. Oushima picks up Tomohiro's baseball bat, and attempts to defend herself, only to discover it was actually a foam bat covered in bandages filled with fake blood- Mai faked her own murder. Mai hits the bat hard enough to break it with her baton. Oushima desperately undresses and offers Tomohiro sex in exchange for his life. Mai tells her she will spare her life if she kneels before Tomohiro and licks his boots. Mai quickly reveals she is lying, that she and Tomohiro had planned all of this and seizes Oushima and hangs her by the ankles from the school building and cuts the rope, causing her to fall to her death. The film is then presumably uploaded to "Dead Tube". As of now, the manga is ongoing. Weapons Meat Cleaver A meat cleaver is a large knife with a rectangular blade. The primary purpose for the knife is for cutting through meat and bone. As such, the knife has a heavy blade for cutting, but no point. While it is not intended to be used as a weapon, like the Kitchen Knife, the fact that it is a common knife and has a heavy blade capable of delivering heavy strikes that can cut through flesh and bone mean that the weapon is sometimes utilized as a murder weapon. Collapsible Baton Mai uses a collapsible police-style baton as a melee weapon. The baton itself is about 16 inches long, made of metal. In spite of its collapsing design and designation as a "less lethal weapon", the baton can be used to strike with enough force to cause serious, or even fatal injury, something Mai does to multiple victims on the school rooftop when confronting Oushima and her accomplices. Awl An awl is a tool used for making holes in wood or leather, consisting of a steel spike and a typically wooden grip. Mai uses the awl as an improvised stabbing weapon, using to brutally thrust at any weak point, including the chest and eyes. =Satsuki Miya= Satsuki Miya is a major character in the anime Denpa Teki na Kanojo, specifically one of the main antagonists of the first OVA. Satsuki was a normal girl in a major Japanese city (possibly Tokyo) until she was raped by her next door neighbor, a man named Kakura Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi revealed he was a serial killer, claiming to be a "government agent sent to assassinate aliens living among us disguised as humans". In a sort of "Stockholm Syndrome", Satsuki became attached to the Kakura in spite of his assaulting her, seeing him as a sort of older brother figure. Satsuki followed Kakura on his killings, photographing the victim immediately before and after Kakura murdered them with a baseball bat. Satsuki discovered she got a thrill out of photographic her victim's last minutes, and later started posting the photos on anonymous online message boards. On one of these killings, Satsuki thought one of the victims might have been merely unconscious after Kakura beat them with a baseball bat, so Satsuki took a piece of wire and used it as an improvised garrote, strangling the victim. This act made Satsuki more sadistic, and it became standard practice for her the "finish off" the victim by strangling them after Kakura beat them. At the same time, Juu Juuzawa, a delinquent high school student, discovered a girl from his school named Kanako Fujishima murdered, having been beaten and her body hanged by the neck with a wire. Juuzawa was led into investigating the murders by a girl named Ame Ochibana, an odd girl who claimed the be his "guardian", claiming he was a king and she a knight in a past life (Juuzawa did not realize at the time that she was a childhood friend, and "past life" was a game they played as children). Ame discovers that all of the serial murders took place on a rainy night, and theorizes that the culprit views the probability of precipitation in weather reports as his probability of success. Juuzawa is given a note telling him to meet someone on a night with a high probability of precipitation at a nearby park. He meets Kakura, who he accuses of being the killer. Kakura confirms his accusation, giving his story of being ordered by the government to assassinate aliens. Juuzawa attempts punch Kakura, but Kakura fights back with much greater skill than Juuzawa, appearing to have some martial arts training. Kakura strikes Juuzawa in the mouth, knocking a tooth out. Juuzawa literally spits the tooth right into Kakura's eye, hard enough to incapacitate him, while Juuzawa places his watch around his fist like a a set of brass knuckles, and punches him in the face, before binding Kakura with his belt and (presumably) summoning the police. Ame arrives on the scene shortly after Juuzawa disabled Kakura, disappointed that she was unable to fulfill her role as his "knight". At school the next day, Satsuki invites Juu to eat lunch with her in an empty classroom, where she gives him a soda that has been laced with a sedative, which, while it fails to knock Juuzawa completely unconcious, it does stop him from moving his legs. Satsuki then locks both doors to the room and closes the curtains on the window, before she picks up a baseball bat and strikes Juu repeatedly in first in the arms, then in the legs, breaking all four limbs. Satsuki then confesses her role in the serial murders, and then proceeds to start taking photos Juu, like she did with her victims. Ame, however, hears Juu's screams and forces her way into the classroom, armed with a stun gun, and shocks Satsuki with it, causing her to collapse to the floor. Ame then helps Juu to his feet, apologizing for not being able to get to him in time. Satsuki, however, recovers from the effects of the stun gun, and gets out a boxcutter knife and charges at Ame. Juu, however, jumps in front of Ame, taking the stab wound for her. Ame then gets out her stun gun and disables Satsuki a second time, before presumably (it is not explicitly shown in the anime) summoning police and paramedics. Satsuki is arrested, and Ame is later seen visiting Juu in the hospital. Weapons Baseball Bat The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. Boxcutter A boxcutter is a very short-bladed, sharp knife intended for, as its name suggest, opening cardboard boxes, but is also often used for other general cutting purposes. The boxcutter is obviously not intended as a weapon, but it can be used as such, generally most effectively by cutting the throat, as the weapon's short blade makes a poor stabbing weapon, in spite of its sharpness. Garotte A Garrote is a weapon used to strangle a target, by either cutting the wind pipe or cutting off air. They can be made from piano wire, a rope, or even a scarf. If it cuts off blood flow to the brain, it can kill in under 5 seconds. =Rio Miyaichi= Rio Miyaichi is one of the main characters of the 2014 manga Ana Satsujin. The protagonist, Etsuro Kurosu, an unemployed college dropout first observes Rio after a failed attempt to hang himself pulls a hook out of the wall and makes a small hole. Kurosu sees into Rio's apartment, and spends several days peeping on Rio, until he witnesses an attempted rape ending in Rio killing her would-be attacker with a boxcutter. Kurosu literally faints from the shock of witnessing the incident, but later goes over Rio's apartment to see if she is OK. She greets Kurosu warmly and cooks for him. Over time, Kurosu and Rio grow closer. In this period of time, Kurosu discovers that Rio is a serial killer, regularly luring men into her home with promises of sex, then sedating, murdering, dismembering them with a boxcutter. Rio later discovers Kurosu has been spying on her, but does not kill him, instead seeing him as the only person who accepts her for who she really is. Kurosu and Rio become a couple. On a date with Kurosu at a baseball game, Rio states that killing comes as naturally to her as living itself, and that, as a rule, she only targets criminals. It is strongly implied that Rio cooks and eats her victims after killing them. Kurosu later witnesses Miyaichi murder one of his old acquaintances, Yamagiwa, from high school, and wants to know why she committed the murder. Rio is not there, but Kurosu finds out that Miyaichi has a "kill list" in a notebook, and his name is on the list, along with a motive. Both Kurosu and Yamagiwa were targets because they witnesses Rio's crimes. Shortly afterwards, Kurosu is sedated and wakes up in the trunk of a car along with Yamagiwa's body. It turns out that Miyaichi does not actually cook her victims, or at least not all of them, instead selling them to Reina Enmeiji, an interior designer who makes furniture out of human body parts... who incidentally is also as nudist and either a hermaphrodite or a transexual. Reina attempts to kill Kurosu, but Miyaichi intervenes, stating that she is going to be the one who kills him. Weapons Novelty Mini-Baseball Bat OK, I'm cheating a bit on this one, Rio Miyaichi is seen holding a novelty mini-baseball bat on her date with Etsuro Kurosu, but has, thus far, never killed with it. However, she will have the weapon with her. The mini-bat will be assumed to be solid wood and about a foot long, still more than heavy enough to use as a blunt instrument. Boxcutter A boxcutter is a very short-bladed, sharp knife intended for, as its name suggest, opening cardboard boxes, but is also often used for other general cutting purposes. The boxcutter is obviously not intended as a weapon, but it can be used as such, generally most effectively by cutting the throat, as the weapon's short blade makes a poor stabbing weapon, in spite of its sharpness. The boxcutter is Rio Miyaichi's favored weapon, which she uses to cut the throat. Sedative Syringe While she often lures her victims into her apartment, often with offers of sex, and kills them while they are fully concious, Rio has been known to use a syringe of fast-acting sedatives capable of knocking out an adult male on those who are... less willing... Rio will have one syringe with her for the purposes of this match. =119's Edges= Primary Weapons *First Place: Rena's Nata for its heavy weight, giving it the power to easily chop through flesh and bone, as well as its greater reach than the meat cleaver *Second Place: This one is a tough one- the baseball bat has the advantage of length and weight, but the meat cleaver has a deadly cutting edge. In the end, however, I give this to the Baseball Bat for its greater length and hitting force, which may allow Satsuki to disarm Mai's cleaver. *Third Place: Mai's Meat Cleaver takes third for its sharp edge, but lighter weight than the nata, making it more prone to disarms, and meaning it strikes with less force. *Fourth Place: Rio's Novelty Mini-Baseball Bat, as while it is heavy enough to use as a club, its lighter weight and shorter reach mean it won't stand up to the full-sized bat, and may even be broken by Rena's nata. Secondary Weapons *First Place: Mai's Nightstick as it is actually designed with combat in mind, intended to parry weapons such as knives and baseball bats, as well as deliver disabiling strikes, which can be fatal if used in what the police would call an "improper manner"... just the manner Mai specializes in. *Second Place: Rena's Metal Pipe for its reach and greater force of impact. *Third Place (tie): Rio and Satsuki's Boxcutter, as it has a small blade and is only likely to be immediately lethal if aimed at the throat. Special Weapons *First Place: Rio's Sedative Syringe, as, while it may only have one dose, it will allow her to take a particularly dangerous enemy out of the fight quickly. *Second Place: Mai's Awl for its lethal potential as a stabbing weapon, which she is skilled in dual-wielding with collapsible nightstick. *Third Place: Satsuki's Garrote, as it is not as fast-acting as the sedative, requires stealth to use, and leaves her vulnerable to attack from behind. *Fourth Place: Rena's Glass Shard as it is easily shattered. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of combat experience, Rena is the one who has engaged in the most direct physical combat, most notably when she clashed against Keiichi Maebara on the school roof, and when she killed Rina Mamiya in self-defense with the metal pipe. Mai is second place, having five multiple people who tried to defend themselves, however, all of them were unarmed or inadequately armed (with a foam bat Mashiro herself used to fake her own death), giving her second place. Both Satsuki and Rio, however, primarily kill their victims when they are unaware or incapacitated. Homicide experience differs from combat experience in terms of how long they have been killing and evading police. Rena takes last place, as she is truly more of a spree killer than a serial killer, killing one or multiple victims in one violent killing frenzy. On the other hand, Mai, Satsuki, and Rio all can be considered true serial killers, attacking multiple victims at intervals, often one at at a time. Satsuki, however, has only actually killed a few people, and in that case, usually those wounded by her more experienced killer accomplice. Mai, and in particular Rio, are implied to have been killing for longer. In terms of agility, Rena and Mai both demonstrate considerable agility, allowing them to rapidly counter and evade an enemy's attack, and, in the case of Mai, attack multiple victims at once. Satsuki and Rio often surprise or drug their victims, so, while they no doubt can move quickly when forced to, they do not have the experience that Rena and Mai do. In terms of stealth, Rena is a very overt killer, only really sneaking up on her victim once. Mai, Satsuki, and Rio, on the other hand, all use elaborate ploys to lure her victims to their demise, they are ranked in order of experience- Satsuki being the least experienced, and Rio the most. In terms of killer instinct, all four will kill without hesitation, whether due to their mental illness (Rena), or for their own sick desires (Mai, Rio, Satsuki). In terms of mental health, Rena scores the lowest the delusions caused by her Hinamizawa Syndrome. The other four are classic sociopaths, but are, at least in touch enough with reality to avoid drawing police attention, while Rena's overt actions- specifically attempting to firebomb her school were discovered. =Notes= *Vote for the final winner, and also vote on the order the combatants will go down. =Battle= A dark alley somewhere in Tokyo, Japan Satsuki Miya walked up to the severely wounded man lying on his back, all four limbs broken by a baseball bat wielded by her partner in crime, Kiyoshi Kakura. The rain poured down onto her victim, washing away the pool of blood he had exuded. As he lay there, terrified, Satsuki took one final photograph of his terrified face before she got out a length of wire from her coat pocket and wrapped it around the mans neck. After about five seconds, the man's body went limp. He was dead. Satsuki looked up at Kakura, expecting praise. However, instead, what she saw was a woman creeping up behind him, with a boxcutter in hand. "Kakura-san!", Satsuki said, "Behind you!" Kakura turned on the spot, just in time to see Rio Miyaichi slash at his neck with her boxcutter. Blood sprayed out of Kakura's neck. In less than a second, he collapsed to the ground, landing face down in a puddle of rainwater, dead. Satsuki was shocked, Kiyoshi Kakura, the man she had come to see as a brother, was dead. "No, this is all wrong", Satsuki said, "Kakura always told me, the chance of rain in the weather forecast was a code for the chance of success... and today it was 100%. This can't be happening!" Rio Miyaichi ignored Satsuki's delusional monologue, and lunged at her with her boxcutter. Satsuki jumped to the side, avoiding the strike, before grabbing Kakura's baseball bat and swinging it at Rio. The bat connected to the serial killer's torso, knocking Rio on her back. Satsuki then held onto the bat with one hand and got out her camera to photograph the last expression on the face of her victim. But something was wrong. Rio Miyachi displayed not a look of fear, but a sadistic grin. Rio pulled a syringe out of her coat and slammed it into Satsuki's thigh, injecting her with a fast-acting sedative. Satsuki Miya collapsed to the ground a Rio got up, before grabbing her by the hair and cutting her throat with her boxcutter. Satsuki Miya eliminated After making her kill, she got out her phone to call her "clean-up" specialist, Reina Enmeiji. But before she could, she heard a female voice speak from behind her. "Excellent work, Rio", the voice said, "You will be the star of my Machiya-kun's latest cinematic masterpiece" Rio turned to face a girl about the same age as her previous girl she had killed, as well as a boy about the same age, holding a camcorder. "And now, for the final act, the ultimate ironic twist- the after killing one murderer with a love of the camera, the vigilante serial killer dies at the hands of another!", Mai Mashiro said with an evil laugh. Mai produced an extendable nightstick from her jacket, and, with a flick of her wrist, she extended the weapon to its full length, before lunging at Rio. Rio Miyaichi evaded Mai's first strike- just from the speed at which she struck, Rio knew this was no amatuer. Lacking a decent parrying weapon at the time, Rio grabbed the lid of a nearby trash can and used it as a shield, blocking Mai's next attack which glanced off the lid with a loud "CLANG". Mai then made a downward strike, laughably easy to avoid. Maybe this girl wasn't as skilled as she thought. Rio only realized why this attack was so easy to block when she felt a sharp pain in her chest. While Rio had blocked low, she left an opening for Mai's second weapon, an awl, which she produced from her left sleeve, and thrust up, under the trash can lid-shield Rio was using. The spike of the awl easily went between Rio's ribs. Mai forced Rio to the ground and stabbed her again and again, spraying blood everywhere. After brutalizing Rio with over 30 thrusts of the awl and several strikes to the head with the nightstick, Mai Mashiro rose from Rio's mangled body, blood covering her practically from head to toe. She then put away her weapons, walked up to Tomohiro Machiya as she said, "Did you capture me beautifully?" "As always", Tomohiro said. Mai then kissed him passionately, still steeped in the blood of her victim, as she took the memory card from his camera. For Tomohiro, there could be no greater thrill, no greater turn-on, then the watching Mai create her murderous works of art, and immediately followed by the taste of her blood-stained lips. Little did Tomohiro know, this taste of the sick pleasure he now indulged in would be his last.... A few days later, the woods, Hinamizawa, Japan Branches caught on her clothing or scratched against her skin as Rena Ryuguu ran as fast as she could through the woods, before picking up following an old dirt road. Hot on her heels were a pair of mysterious figures in oni masks similar to those used by in the Hinamizawa temple. Mai Mashiro gave chase after the girl, their chosen victim for their latest snuff film, "The Curse of Oyashiro-sama". After hearing rumors of the cursed village, Mai and Tomohiro agreed it would make the perfect backdrop for their latest "masterpiece". Rena Ryuguu ran out of the woods, into a junkyard, where the trail ended in an old pit that had become the Hinamizawa town dump. Rena ran around a massive heap of garbage and past a bunch of old cars. Behind an old stack of empty wooden crates she found it, a the abandoned van that had become her hideout and home base for her "treasure hunting" in the dump. Rena entered the van and grabbed a nata she had found in the dump, she had used as a "treasure hunting tool", as well as, though no one else knew at the moment, the murder weapon in the death of Satoko's abusive uncle. Tomohiro Machiya stood on top of a broken-down car as he filmed Mai Mashiro advanced through the junkyard, a flaming torch in one hand and a meat cleaver in the other. Suddenly Rena sprang from the abandoned van swung at Mai. The hunter had become the hunted. Rena swung her nata at her Mai, who attempted to parry with the torch in her hand. The strike knocked the torch from her hand, where it was extinguished as it hit the ground. Mai rapidly slashed into the night, but Rena' whose eyes were accustomed to the dark of night, was able to evade Mai's strikes. Rena then made a two-handed slash from top left to bottom right. The end of her blade cut into Mai's throat in a spray of blood. The snuff filmer fell to her knees, then face down on the ground. For good measure Rena swung her nata downwards, practically splitting Mai's skull. Rena then raised her nata and turned to face Tomohiro Machiya. The sight of Rena silhouetted against the full moon terrorized Machiya to the core. His grip on the camera slackened, and it fell to the ground, the lens shattering. Tomohiro was too scared to feel any embarrassment as he felt his bladder release in shock. Machiya turned and ran, fleeing back through the woods. He had to have run about half a kilometer before he stopped. He was sure he had lost his would-be victim turned into his attacker, but, as he stopped, he thought he heard one extra step behind him. Machiya turned to see a dark figure behind him, but it did not appear to be the girl that killed Mai. Instead, the dark figure appeared to downward-curving horns sprouting out of its head. Machiya ran even faster. Was he having hallucinations, or was everything that had been said about the town, the curses, the demons, the murderous cults... was it all true?. Machiya ran out of the woods, onto a country road with a single light of a phone booth. In his paranoid state, all fear of being arrested for his own crimes was eclipsed by the terror of whatever lay beneath the surface of this town. As he was about to pick up the receiver and call the police, Machiya felt something in his arm. Looking down, he saw the veins in his arms wriggling as though something was crawling inside him. Then, Machiya felt the sensation in his neck. Machiya scratched and scratched, keeping going even as blood began to flow. He had to get these parasites out of his body. After a couple minutes, Machiya began to feel lightheaded, and collapsed, having literally cut his own throat with his fingernails. Machiya never knew he had contracted a little known disease known as Hinamizawa Syndrome. WINNER: Rena Ryuguu Second: Mai Mashiro Third: Rio Miyaichi Fourth: Satsuki Miya Expert's Opinions Rena won this battle because, of the four, she had the most experience in an actual fight. Mai, Rio, and Satsuki had only killed unsuspecting, unarmed victims. Another factor were Rena's superior weapons. For second place, Mai's superior weaponry allowed her to outfight the stealthier, more experienced Rio, in spite of her advantages. Satsuki was the most inexperienced of the floor, and thus placed last. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts